Midnight Gift
by Ritsu Murasaki
Summary: UA TH: Varada en plena carretera, sin señal y con el auto descompuesto, Maka cree que el día no puede empeorar. ¿Dejará de pensar así cuando aquel chico albino llegue a rescatarla? - SoMa One-shot Lemmon


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío, pero pronto le pagaré a Okubo-san para tener los derechos exclusivos de Soul :D

**Summary:** Varada en plena carretera, sin señal y con el auto descompuesto, Maka cree que el día no puede empeorar. ¿Dejará de pensar así cuando aquel chico albino llegue a rescatarla?

**Comentarios:** Bien, este es mi primer one-shot de SE, y bueno… mi mente pervertida quiso plasmarlo en las hojitas de Word (?) :D ¡Espero y les guste!

* * *

**Midnight Gift**

**. MPOV.**

Lancé un grito molesto tan pronto mi coche se detuvo a la orilla de la carretera.

A pesar de que la oscuridad lo consumía todo, podía ver claramente las volutas de humo que salían del capó del carro. Golpeé mi frente contra el volante, maldiciendo una y mil veces mi suerte.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños – bueno, ya era medianoche, por lo tanto, técnicamente _ayer_ fue mi cumpleaños – y había decidido salir a festejar con mis amigos. Claro está, que cuando llegamos a la disco, cada uno de me dejó abandonada sin querer sólo para ir a coquetear con cualquiera que se le cruzara enfrente. Así que, después de un tiempo sin lograr encontrar tan siquiera a uno, decidí regresarme a mi casa.

Claro está, que siempre maldije el hecho de que mis padres viviesen lejos de la ciudad, en los suburbios para ser precisos, y estos eran separados por una _enorme_ carretera.

Con confianza ciega en mi auto, entré a él y me encaminé de regreso hacia mi hogar, esperando llegar pronto para poder irme a dormir. Aunque al parecer, el muy maldito se rebeló contra mí y me dejó tirada a mitad de la nada. Gruñí nuevamente y saqué mi móvil.

Sentí que el alma se me iba al comprobar el peor de mis temores: No tenía señal.

Comencé a maldecir a Dios, a todos los santos que conocía, a la madre Teresa de Calcuta y al Papa con todo y Vaticano, para luego, en un arranque de ira, lanzar mi teléfono contra el asiento del copiloto.

Me quedé allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y refunfuñando maldiciones mientras que esperaba a que alguien pasase por la carretera y se apiadara de mí.

Nunca ocurrió aquello.

Frustrada y molesta como estaba, agarré mi celular y salí del carro con la luz encendida. Pronto la ira se volvió miedo al ver el bosque que colindaba con la carretera. Todo estaba tan oscuro y se veía tan siniestro… Creo que no fue buena idea haber visto esa película en el cine con Patty y las demás – ahora creo que comprendía un poco a Liz –.

Me acerqué al cofre de mi carro y alcé la tapa. Tosí cuando el vapor me dio de lleno en la cara. Agité mi mano frente a esta, hasta que logré dispersarlo e iluminé el interior con mi celular.

Genial, sólo reconocía el motor, de allí nada más.

Lancé una nueva maldición y cerré de golpe el capó del auto. ¡Simplemente, esta noche no podía ir en peor!

_No tientes al destino, Maka_ me dijo mi consciencia, y en ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Podía sentir como alguien me miraba fijamente desde las sombras del bosque. El miedo y el pánico crecieron en mí y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No volteé hacia atrás, temiendo encontrarme con algo… o _alguien_. A mi mente vinieron escenas de la película de terror, donde la protagonista se quedaba perdida a mitad de la nada y el asesino llegaba por detrás para matarla…

Tragué saliva, y con lágrimas en los ojos me giré lentamente para poder ver a la cosa-loqueseaquefuese que me miraba fijamente…

Grité cuando mi cara chocó contra algo sólido.

Me sujetaron de los brazos, y comencé a chillar y a asestar golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras que cerraba los ojos y pataleaba. Había ido unos años a clases de defensa personal, pero en este momento no recordaba exactamente donde debía de patear.

- ¡Hey, hey, calma! – me dijo una voz masculina suave y profunda.

Dejé de gritar y miré a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí.

Era un chico, sin duda alguna. Era más alto que yo, y gracias a los rayos de la luna podía ver su blanco cabello y sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Sin embargo, no podía verle bien el rostro, y aún tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si él era un asesino en serie que trataba de tranquilizarme para luego violarme y descuartizarme a mitad de la nada?

Temerosa por esa idea, lo golpeé en su parte baja con la rodilla y salí corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Auxilio, policía, un asesino violador! ¡Auxilio! – grité, pero pronto unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron de la cintura y me elevaron por los aires. Grité llena de pánico.

- ¡Oh, cállate de una vez mujer, o juro que de verdad te mato! – me gritó molesto el chico, para después bajarme y soltarme.

Había encendido una lámpara, por lo que ahora podía verle a la perfección el rostro. Era guapo, demasiado para su propio bien, y no aparentaba tener más años que yo. Me sonrojé al reconocerlo. Era Soul Evans, un chico que iba en un grado mayor al mío y que era muy popular con las chicas de la escuela.

Me sentí como una completa estúpida ante él.

- Oh… l-lo lamento… – balbuceé nerviosa, haciendo que él suspirase cansado.

- No te preocupes – me dijo, para luego fruncir el ceño –. Aunque he de admitir que yo soy el culpable por asustarte de esa manera. Tienes un excelente rodillazo.

Bajé la mirada mientras que mis mejillas se ponían todavía más rojas.

- ¿Gracias? – susurré, levemente nerviosa.

Él suspiró.

- En fin, ¿qué haces a mitad de la carretera a estas horas…? – dijo, terminando la frase de una manera que me invitaba a decirle mi nombre.

- Maka. Maka Albarn. Y estoy a mitad de la carretera porque la chatarra que tengo como carro se descompuso o yo que sé que le pasó.

Soul miró mi carro que se encontraba a lo lejos con expresión pensativa, luego regresó su mirada a mí y sonrió ampliamente.

- Pues… lamento decir que no soy bueno con los carros, pero vivo por aquí cerca. Si quieres puedo prestarte mi teléfono para que llames a tus padres y vengan por ti.

- Gracias, pero dudo que vengan. Salieron ayer de viaje y no regresan hasta dentro de tres días, y mis amigos de seguro han de estar en _otros_ asuntos – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- En ese caso, ven a mi casa. No creo que podría dormir si sé que dejé a una chica indefensa y asustadiza como tú a mitad de la carretera y a medianoche – me dijo burlón.

Inflé los cachetes molesta, sin embargo, al ver que aún salía humo de mi carro, opté por aceptar su invitación.

Caminamos a través del bosque durante un rato, hasta que al fin logré divisar una pequeña casa a lo lejos. Me sorprendí al ver que también había otras casas cerca, y me pregunté si ese era un típico barrio de chicos ricos. Llegamos al porche de una pequeña casa de dos pisos color blanca, y mientras que Soul abría la puerta, una duda asaltó mi cabeza.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacías a mitad de la nada en pleno bosque?

Soul suspiró con una sonrisa cansada.

- El estúpido perro de mis padres se escapó porque dejé la puerta abierta, lo estaba buscando, ya que si llega sucio mi madre me matará – se encogió de hombros –, aunque por mí mejor si se muere.

- Veo que amas mucho a los animales – le dije sarcástica.

- Sí, soy uno de los más grandes donadores de PETA – rió, para luego invitarme a pasar.

No pude evitar abrir la boca sorprendida al ver el interior de la casa. Si creía que eran ricos estaba muy equivocada. ¡Eran billonarios… o narcotraficantes! Esperaba que no fuesen lo último. Me llevó hacia la sala, la cual era de último modelo. Las paredes eran de piedra color pergamino, y al fondo había una puerta de vidrio que daba al patio trasero. Cerca de allí había una chimenea encendida con otros sofás frente a esta, y cerca del comedor había un finísimo piano de cola blanco. Sentí que mi familia era de clase pobre a comparación de la familia de Soul.

- ¿A qué se dedica tu familia? ¿Tráfico de órganos? – pregunté.

Soul soltó una carcajada.

- No, pero mis padres trabajan en una disquera famosa – sonrió –. El teléfono está cerca de la chimenea – me avisó.

Asentí, para luego acercarme al teléfono. Podía llamar a Blair… aunque solo esperaba que no estuviese con otro de sus _amigos_ o con el celular apagado.

Marqué su número, el cual me era tan familiar como el mío. Sonó un par de veces, hasta que al fin, la operadora me indicó que se encontraba fuera de servicio. Por una vez más en la noche, maldije mi suerte al escuchar aquello. Dejé el teléfono en su lugar y me fui a sentar a la sala junto a Soul, quien me miraba un tanto curioso y preocupado.

- ¿No te contestaron?

- No – bufé y me dejé caer a su lado.

- Yo te llevaría… pero mi auto también está en el taller – dijo apenado.

- ¿En el taller? ¿Y eso? – le pregunté curiosa.

- Se lo presté a un amigo la semana pasada. La moraleja que me dejó aquel hecho fue: Nunca prestes tus cosas, y menos si tu amigo se emborracha y trata de llegar a casa de su ex novia para arreglar las cosas – murmuró un tanto irritado.

- Oh, eso se parece mucho a lo que pasó con el ex de mi mejor amiga – solté de repente, mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

Sentí la mirada sorprendida de Soul sobre mí.

- Por casualidad… el nombre de tu amiga es Tsubaki, ¿verdad?

Lo miré sorprendida.

- Sí, ese es su nombre.

- ¡Oh, así que tú eres la famosa Maka, la amiga de la ex novia de Black Star! – dijo entre risas, para luego revolverse su cabello con su mano derecha.

¿Fue mi imaginación o se vio demasiado sexy haciendo eso?

- ¿Cómo es que me conoces? – pregunté.

- Cuando Tsubaki andaba con Black siempre platicaba de su gran amiga Maka. Vas en un año menor, ¿verdad? Creo que te he visto por los pasillos, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarte.

- Bueno, ahora lo tienes – indiqué divertida.

- Es verdad – sonrió.

Las siguientes dos horas, Soul y yo nos la pasamos platicando acerca de cualquier trivialidad. A pesar de tener aquel aspecto de asesino en serie cuando sonreía ampliamente, era un chico bueno, y si lo mirabas con mucha atención, muy guapo. Quizás demasiado.

Me mordí el labio cuando él se quitó la chaqueta que tenía encima, quedándose sólo con una sencilla playera de mangas cortas color gris. Sus brazos estaban musculosos, pero no tan al extremo, y su abdomen se marcaba tanto a pesar de tener la tela encima…

Desvié la mirada antes de que fuese capaz de lanzármele encima. ¡Por Dios! ¡Todavía tenía 17 años! Toda una vida por seguir… no debería de estar pensando en aquellas _cosas _y para colmo, con un chico mayor… bueno, un año mayor. Carraspeé un poco, y Soul volteó a verme confundido. Me quedé como idiota viendo sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre…

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó preocupado.

- E-eh… no, no es nada… simplemente tengo algo de sueño – mentí, y al ver la hora me dije que sí debería de tener sueño, ya casi eran las tres de la mañana.

Aunque… a decir verdad, nunca me había sentido tan despierta como ahora…

- Iré por un vaso de agua, ¿quieres algo? – se ofreció.

- A t-tu… agua estaría bien – balbuceé, sonrojándome fuertemente al saber lo que estuve a punto de decir.

Soul me miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada más y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Lo esperé por un buen rato en la sala, frente a la chimenea, mientras que tamborileaba con mis dedos mi rodilla, nerviosa. Por lo que sabía, Soul y yo estábamos solos en la casa. Sus padres también habían salido de viaje para poder visitar a su hermano que vivía en el extranjero, por lo que él había decidido quedarse para tener unos días de _'paz familiar'_. Suspiré, poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que por sí ya estaba.

Sola, en una casa enorme, con un chico súper guapo que sólo viste calcetines, jeans desgastados y una playera era uno de los tantos sueños pervertidos que cualquier chica de mi edad tendría – incluida Blair, a pesar de ser mi hermana mayor y tener tres años más que Soul –. Y al parecer, por el repentino calor que me embargó – y no por culpa del fuego –, yo no era la excepción.

Escuché como alguien se acercaba a mí, y al girarme para ver sobre el respaldo del sofá distinguí a Soul, quien venía con una bandeja llena de frituras y unos vasos con agua helada. Sonreí, y antes de que él llegase y yo se lo pudiese agradecer, una mancha oscura pasó corriendo entre sus piernas – al parecer, creo que era el perro del que tanto me había hablado Soul –, logrando que perdiese el equilibrio y tirara la bandeja.

Salté del sofá y corrí para ayudarlo, sin embargo, mi día de mala suerte aún no había pasado y mis pies se encontraron con el resbaloso suelo por culpa del agua – me había quitado las zapatillas porque la familia de Soul tenía la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos al entrar, como en las casas orientales –.

Comencé a caer, y mientras que cerraba los ojos, juro que logré ver mi vida pasar ante mí… hasta que un par de brazos me envolvieron protectoramente de la cintura. Estos me jalaron hasta que me encontré con el pecho de alguien. Era un hombre, sin duda, su olor masculino y la sensación de sus músculos bajo mis manos me lo indicaban. Temiendo que pudiera ser _él_, abrí los ojos y subí la mirada.

Mis piernas flaquearon cuando me encontré con los ojos rojos de Soul, y si no hubiese sido porque él me sujetaba con fuerza, me hubiese vuelto a caer.

Nuestras miradas duraron así durante un tiempo. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, sentía el latir de mi corazón en mis oídos y el de él contra mi pecho. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, y sus ojos profundos se negaban a separarse de los míos…

Antes de darme cuenta, ya me había lanzado hacía sus suaves labios. Pude sentir su sabor con los míos: sabía a vainilla con un toque de canela. Cerré los ojos, y al ver que él no trataba de separarse de mí – en cambio, me pegó más a su pecho – apreté con fuerza sus labios contra los míos.

De un momento a otro, sentí el frío de la pared contra mi espalda. El beso se hizo más exigente, y me estremecí cuando su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior con delicadeza. Entreabrí los labios, y el aprovechó eso para besarme con más pasión. Introdujo su lengua a mi boca, haciendo que nuestras lenguas comenzaran una extraña danza. Probé su sabor, y me sentía desfallecer… aunque tal vez fuese por la falta de aire.

Se separó de mí y comenzó a besar mis mejillas, para luego ir descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello. Me sorprendí jadeando. Las manos de Soul comenzaron a acariciar mi cintura y mi espalda, mandándome ligeras descargar en todo mi cuerpo, a pesar de que aún teníamos la ropa puesta. Mi corazón latía con furia contra mi pecho, y mis manos se movían torpes y temblorosas por su cuerpo, tratando de imitar los movimientos de él.

Soul rió contra mi cuello, y pronto volvió a ascender para volver a besar mis labios. La sensación que su beso me provocaba era difícil de explicar. Gemí contra sus labios cuando sus manos llegaron al contorno de mis pechos, los cuales comenzó a acariciar pero sin llegar al punto más sensibles de estos, haciendo que comenzara a impacientarme – por no decir, excitarme –.

Molesta por su pequeña tortura, decidí formar parte del juego también.

Lo acerqué a mí y comencé a acariciar todo su pecho por encima de la tela. Soul se separó de mí y gimió quedamente, aunque sonó más a un gruñido de placer. Sonreí satisfecha, haciendo que él también sonriese de manera traviesa y lujuriosa. Casi comienzo a híper ventilar, _casi._

El calor aumentó con la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, y pronto mi pequeña blusa de tirantes gruesos fue a parar al suelo, junto con la playera de Soul, haciendo que los dos quedásemos con el torso al descubierto… bueno, sólo él, yo aún traía mi sujetador de encajes negros – el cual, por la mirada que Soul puso al verlo, supuse que le gustaba –.

Los labios de Soul fueron a parar a mi clavícula, hasta el inicio de mis pechos. Gemí y llevé mis manos a su cabello, el cual enredé entre mis dedos mientras que le daba ligeros jalones. Mi espalda se arqueaba contra él, y mi trasero se golpeaba involuntariamente contra la fría pared que se encontraba detrás de mí.

De un tirón con los dientes, Soul logró desabrocharme el sujetador, para luego lanzarlo al suelo. Mis pechos quedaron al descubierto, y pronto me sentí cohibida, maldiciendo una y otra vez el pudor que embargaba a mi cuerpo. La lengua de Soul dibujó el contorno de estos con un caminito de saliva, hasta que llegó a mis ya endurecidos pezones. Los lamió con delicadeza al principio, haciéndome jadear mientras que me arqueaba más. Luego lo introdujo a su boca, sólo para comenzar a lamerlo y a darle pequeños mordiscos suaves.

Jadeé cuando una de sus manos fue a mi pecho libre, sólo para comenzar a masajearlo. Mientras que el placer comenzaba a hacerme perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de la cadera de Soul, quien usó su mano libre para poder sostenerme y apoyarme contra la pared.

Nuestros sexos se rozaron, y aun por encima de la tela pude sentir la calidez que emanaba del miembro de Soul. Gemí al encontrarlo duro, y casi grito cuando comenzó a restregarlo contra mi entrada. Lo rasguñé ligeramente en la espalda al mismo instante que jadeaba en su oído. Él ya había dejado mis pechos, para luego volver a besarme con pasión en los labios.

Ya sabía a dónde iba esto, y aún estábamos a tiempo de frenarlo. Sin embargo, yo no quería separarme de él. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con mi último novio. Soul tenía algo que lograba hacer que la lujuria de mi interior despertara, y se llevara consigo el pudor y timidez que sentía, sólo para dejar que olas de placer puro recorrieran cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Me separé de Soul, y jadeando, nos miramos fijamente. Sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas, y mi pecho se movía de arriba a abajo con rapidez. Él también tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo al igual que el mío.

- Maka, yo no te quiero obligar a nada – dijo entre jadeos, al mismo tiempo que separaba su cuerpo del mío.

Me pegué más a él, aferrándome con fuerza de sus hombros para no caer de sentón al suelo.

- No me estás obligando – dije casi sin aire –. Además… hoy es mi cumpleaños… - mentí mientras que me sonrojaba.

Soul sonrió ampliamente, para luego volver a recargarme contra la pared.

- En ese caso, déjame darte mi regalo – ronroneó seductoramente en mi oído.

En un rápido movimiento, las últimas prendas que aún cubrían nuestros cuerpos se reunieron con el resto en algún punto de la enorme sala. Me aferré con más fuerza de sus caderas con mis piernas, sintiendo como su erecto miembro se rozaba con mi intimidad. Gemí de placer, y con un beso Soul me penetró.

No dolió tanto como se decía. Simplemente fue una punzada de dolor que desapareció tan pronto como vino, para luego ser sustituido por un placer enorme que llenaba mi cuerpo y me hacía estremecer.

A Soul poco le importó que fuese mi primera vez. Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, y en cierta manera, yo se lo agradecí. No quería que fuese como los típicos románticos que lo hacían delicado al principio. Gemía con fuerza en su oído, mientras que él se dedicaba a mordisquear mi cuello y a jugar con mis pechos con sus manos.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, indicándole que fuese más rápido, y pude sentir como Soul sonreía contra mi piel. Tomó más velocidad en su vaivén, y sentía como si mi vista se nublara. Nunca había gritado de aquella manera en mi vida.

Sentí como una gran ola de placer comenzaba a originarse en mi entrada, y en un par de embestidas más, tuve mi primer orgasmo. Grité de placer mientras que me arqueaba contra el pecho de Soul, quien perdió el equilibrio por culpa de mi súbito movimiento y terminamos en el suelo. Yo encima de él.

Sonreí ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que lo sentía a él más profundo que antes. Gemí de placer ante esa sensación, para luego comenzar yo con nuestro vaivén de pasión. Soul soltó un gemido convertido en un gemido, para luego sujetarme de la cintura y marcar el ritmo. Ambos jadeábamos, buscando aire para nuestros pulmones. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, mientras que yo jugaba inconscientemente con mis pechos y aumentaba la velocidad.

Antes de que mi cuerpo volviese a experimentar la maravillosa sensación del orgasmo, Soul nos hizo girar, quedando él encima de mí. Sonrió ampliamente, para luego besarme y comenzar a embestirme con fuerza, otra vez. Gemí contra sus labios, y cuando nos separamos, el comenzó a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras que yo me arqueaba más contra él y lo arañaba con fuerza en la espalda. La fricción de mis pechos contra su torso desnudo era casi tan placentera como la de sus embestidas, y gracias a esta, ambos pudimos llegar al orgasmo.

Grité al sentirlo nuevamente, y enredé con fuerza mis piernas a su alrededor, queriendo sentirlo más dentro de mí. Sentía como Soul se derramaba en mi interior, al mismo tiempo que él gemía y mordía ligeramente mi hombro izquierdo, haciendo que un par de descargas recorriera mi columna y me hicieran estremecer entre sus brazos.

Me acosté por completo en el suelo, jadeando por aire, en cambio Soul se acostó sobre mí. Él estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que yo. Miré el techo por un momento, sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, y cómo los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón se iban aplacando poco a poco.

Soul se estiró y acercó su rostro al mío. Volví a sonrojarme al ver sus hermosos ojos, los cuales brillaban por culpa del placer que aún sentía su cuerpo. Besó con ternura mis labios, haciendo que mi corazón volviese a latir con fuerza y que una extraña sensación inundara la boca de mi estómago. ¿Iba a vomitar?

- Te quiero – susurró Soul cuando nos separamos, y lo miré fijamente, totalmente sorprendida.

¿Me quería? ¿Él a mí? ¿A pesar de que apenas nos acabábamos de conocer? Abrí ligeramente la boca, mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos y mi corazón seguía latiendo como si hubiese estado corriendo un maratón. Dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, incapaz de detenerme ni un segundo a meditarlo.

- Yo también te quiero – admití, y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que era verdad.

Yo no era de las chicas que creían en el amor a primera vista, sin embargo, debo de admitir que tal vez si llegué a pasar aquello. Soul sonrió de manera torcida.

- Aún es temprano para el _'te amo'_, ¿cierto? – me preguntó.

- Sí, así lo creo – asentí.

- En ese caso, ¿quisieras salir conmigo mañana?

- ¿Iremos a ver una película?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Cómo desees, _my lady_ – susurró, y yo me reí quedamente ante el cumplido.

- ¿Sabes? Mi espalda comienza a quejarse por las superficies planas, ¿te gustaría ir a un lugar más cómodo? – le pregunté, y él ni tardado ni perezoso salió de mi interior para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Me sonrojé al contemplar su anatomía completamente al desnudo.

Soul me guió hacia el sofá de la sala que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, y antes de que pudiese sentarme, me obligó a acostarme de nuevo, sólo para ponerse a gatas sobre mí. Los tomates comenzaron a envidiar el color de mi cara, y mi corazón latía tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí.

- ¿Q-qué…?

- ¿Quién dijo que he terminado contigo? – Murmuró Soul de manera seductora, para luego acercar su rostro al mío y susurrar en mí oído con voz ronca –. A penas estoy empezando, _cumpleañera_.

Sonreí ampliamente. ¡De verdad se había creído lo de mi cumpleaños!

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicimos esa noche. Terminamos exhaustos en su cama, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, sumiéndonos en un agradable sueño. Y antes de caer rendida, una frase me hizo sonreír. Tal vez este fuese el inicio de una linda relación, de la cual tal vez nunca me arrepentiría.

Desde esa noche, comencé a creer en los cuentos de hadas. Aunque estos fuesen con una princesa y un auto descompuesto y no una carroza como siempre los pintaban. Pero bueno, a fin de cuentas, mi príncipe azul vino a rescatarme…

**FIN**

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Bien, creo que me ha quedado muy subidito de tono n.ñ ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí en la lectura! Este ha sido mi primer fic, y es como mi bebé en crecimiento (?). Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, chocolates virtuales los acepto, ¡sólo tienen que picarle a unas palabritas verdes al final! Y cómo diría mi onee-chan Yumi, ¡nos leemos!

Ritsu M.


End file.
